Silberfuchs
Silberfuchs (engl.: Silverfox) war eine Wechselgängerin und Knochenwerferin der T'lan Imass . Die Seelen, die in Silberfuchs vereinigt waren, waren vor ihrer Geburt in das seelenlosen Kind der Mhybe übertragen worden. Nach der Geburt reifte Silberfuchs unwahrscheinlich schnell, was auf Kosten ihrer Mutter geschah, die nun mit gleicher unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit alterte. Geburt Die malazanische Magierin Flickenseel verließ Fahl, um Sergeant Elster und die Brüchenverbrenner vor Verrat zu warnen, doch musste sie ihre Reise durch die Gewirre wegen der Anwesenheit von T'lan Imass vor ihrem Ziel abbrechen. Bellurdan, der die mummiefizierte Leiche seiner Partnerin Nachtfrost mit sich trug, wartete an dem Punkt auf sie, mit dem Befehl von Tayschrenn sie nach Fahl zurückzubringen. Flickenseel machte einen verzweifelten Versuch mit Hilfe des Schutzes, den sie in Fahl über den Körper von Nachtfrost gelegt hatte diesem Schicksal zu entkommen. Bei dem darauf folgenden Austausch von Magie wurden ihre Seele und die von Bellurdan im Körper von Nachtfrost gefangen und wanderte nun irre in einer GeisterweltDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 10. Der Ältere Gott K'rul machte von Kruppes Traumwelt Gebrauch um für die Seelen einen Wechselgänger Körper zu schaffen. Eine schwangere Rhivi Frau diente als Mhybe, da ihr ungeborenes Kind seelenlos war. Der Imass Knochenwerfer Pran Chole übertrug die drei Seelen in das ungeborene Kind. Es hatte nach der Geburt einen silbernen Pelz der sofort verschwand, darum wurde es Silberfuchs genanntDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 11. Neben den Seelen von Flickenseel, Nachtfrost und Bellurdan hatte Silberfuchs noch ihre eigene Seele, als 'Samen-Kind' von Pran Chole. Die Gärten des Mondes ] Ganoes Paran wurde auf der Ebene der Rhivi von Bhederin umgeben und von Rhivi Kriegern die diese jagten, angegriefen. Sein Schwert und das Wort eines anscheinend fünfjährigen Kindes, Silberfuchs, retteten ihn. Paran erkannte sie als die wiedergeborene Flickenseel doch die Tatsache das sie noch ein Kind war verursachte ihm Seelennot. Der Ältere Gott K'rul sagte das Flickeseel/Silberfuchs schnell aufwachsen würde wie es in der Natur der Wechselgängern liege und auch das sie unter dem Schutz eines mächtigen Kriegsherrn stehe. Sie begegnete kurz Paran bei seiner Reise nach Darujhistan, wenige Tage nach ihrer Geburt. Er schätzte ihr Alter auf fünf oder sechs Jahre und glaubte etwas von Flickenseel in ihr zu erkennen.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 16, Seie 567 Die eisige Zeit Silberfuchs, welche mittlerweile aussah als wäre sie zehn Jahre alt, spielte unter der Aufsicht ihrer Mutter und Korlat außerhalb von Fahl zwischen den während der letzten Schlacht zerstörten Heiligtümer der Rhivi. Sie spürte das die Geister der Rhivi traurig und verloren waren. Sie nahm später am Treffen zwischen Dujek Einarm und Caladan Bruth teil, wo eine Allianz gegen die Pannionische Domäne geschlossen wurde. Sie enthüllte, dass sie über viel Wissen aus ihren früheren Leben verfügte, weshalb Dujek und Elster schließlich misstrauisch wurden. Kallor, welcher Silberfuchs hasste, da eine ihrer Seelen die von Nachtfrost war, konfrontierte sie schließlich und enthüllte ihr, dass ihr beschleunigtes Wachstum auf Kosten des Lebens ihrer Mutter ging, was sie schockierte. Kallor hatte die Abscheulichkeit, wie er Silberfuchs nannte, am liebsten zerstört, aber Elster und Bruth schritten ein. Sie enthüllte ihnen, dass sie nicht nur die Wiedergeburt der Seelen von Flickenseel, Nachtfrost und Bellurdan war, sondern dass sie auch als Knochenwerferin und Beschwörerin der T'lan Imass deren Zweite Zusammenkunft einberufen würdeDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 3. Elster arrangierte später ein Treffen zwischen ihr und Paran, Flickenseels früherem Liebhaber, womit er versuchte Flickenseel in ihr zur Dominanz zu verhelfen. Silberfuchs erzählte ihm von seiner neuen Rolle als Herr der Drachenkarten, und ihren Theorien zur über die KartenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 4. Nach der Ankunft von Anomander Rake im Lager kam es beinahe zu einem Kampf als Kallor wieder versuchte Stimmung gegen sie zu machen. Die wütende Art und Weise wie sie Rakes magischen Versuche abwehrte mehr über ihre Natur herauszufinden ließ ihn in Betracht ziehen sich auf Kallors Seite zu stellen, während Elster, Bruth und Korlat sich schützend vor sie stellten. Durch die Enthüllung von Paran als Herr der Drachenkarten und Schlichtungsversuche des Schnellen Ben konnte die Situation entschärft werden. Sie bestand später darauf, dass der Tisch die Armee auf ihrer Reise nach Osten begleiten würdeDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5. Unterwegs begann Silberfuchs von ihrer Mutter Abstand zu halten, welche immer schwächer wurde, und isolierte sich ebenfalls von ihren anderen Freunden. Allerdings hatte zwei Seesoldatinnen der Malazaner beschlossen ihre Leibwache zu sein, da sie ja zumindest zum Teil auch Flickenseel war, ihre alte Kadermagierin. Sie war dabei als eine Karawane der Trygalle-Handelsgilde bei der Armee eintraf, nach einer schwierigen Reise durch die infizierten Gewirre, und musste feststellen, dass K'rul und seine ganze Schöpfung vergiftet wurdenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 13. Kruppe brachte Silberfuchs mit harten Worten schließlich dazu zumindest zu versuchen ihrer Mutter zu helfen und mit ihrer Bessessenheit von ihren anderen Ichs aufzuräumen. Sie sandte Olar Ethil in die Träume ihrer Mutter um ihr zu helfen, was diie Stimmung der Mhybe allerdings nicht verbesserteDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 13, Seite 625-628. Der Tag des Sehers Sie reiste mit Einarms' Heer, sehr zum Missfallen von Bruths Stellvertreter Kallor. In seinem Hass machte er den Versuch sie zu töten, doch wurde sie von Elster auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens gerettet. Als Knochenwerferin aus Fleisch und Blut konnte Silberfuchs die T'lan Imass zusammenrufen. Nach der Belagerung von Korall weigerte sie sich, die T'lan Imass von ihrem Schwur zu erlassen. Onos T'oolan überzeugete sie wenigstens die T'lan Ay zu erlösen. Sie erkannte später die Grausamkeit ihrer Weigerung und bot den T'lan die Erlösungan doch diese hatten in der Zwischenzeit beschlossen einer Sippe in Assail zur Rettung zu kommen. Silberfuchs, im Einklang mit ihren anderen Seelen, entschied sich den T'lan anzuschließen. Zitate englisch *"Silverfox was created within the influence of a T'lan Imass – its timeless warren became the binding threads, and were so woven by an Imass bonecaster – a bonecaster of flesh and blood, Korlat. This child belongs to the T’lan Imass. She may well be clothed in the flesh of a Rhivi, and she may well contain the souls of two Malazan mages, but she is now a Soletaken, and more – a Bonecaster. And even these truths but brush the edges of what she will become." The Mhybe to Korlat|MI/3|MoI|UK MMPB|106 *"She has done a terrible wrong, sir, yet upon her shoulders it weighs nothing...There is no war within her...They walk in agreement, sir. She is calm within." Itkovian about Silverfox|MI|MoI|UK TPB|642 *"Soul-shifting is a delicate thing. The woman Tattersail was consumed in a conflagration. Her soul's first flight was carried on wings of pain and violence. More, she entered another ravaged body Nightchill, bearing its own traumas. The child that is born will be like no other ever seen. Its life is a mystery, Kruppe'." K'rul to Kruppe|GM/11|GotM|UK MMPB|358 *"Then a small cry rose into the still air, and the Rhivi lifted in her arms a child furred in silver. Even as Kruppe watched, the fur sloughed away. ... Pran Chole strode to stand beside Kruppe and the Elder God. The T'lan looked exhausted. 'The child drew from me power beyond my control', he said softly." GM/11|GotM|UK MMPB|359 Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wechselgänger Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Rhivi Kategorie:Imass Kategorie:Knochenwerfer en:Silverfox pl:Srebrna Lisica